


Bound by the Wolf (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be so there, M/M, No Smut, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, lpha/Emissary bond
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El emisario Stiles Stilinski regresa a Beacon Hills para encontrar que la manada Hale ha sido destruida, a excepción de Derek Hale.





	Bound by the Wolf (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound by the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408341) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



Stiles Stilinski regresa a Beacon Hills la semana antes de su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Él llega tarde.

Su padre lo recoge de la estación de autobuses, y Stiles lo abraza con cansancio y trata de no darse cuenta de cuan más viejo se ve. Han pasado cinco años desde que Stiles lo vio por última vez. Cinco años desde que la familia convenció a John Stilinski de que un viaje a Polonia era justo lo que Stiles necesitaba para superar la muerte de su madre, y lo que John necesitaba para sobreponerse. Stiles recuerda empacar por unas pocas semanas, pero han pasado cinco años.

Su papá ya no huele a whisky.

Ya no huele a casa tampoco.

Stiles mira por la ventana del coche patrulla de su padre a las calles familiares de Beacon Hills. Familiar, pero de alguna manera a estrenar. Las cosas no son exactamente como las recuerda. En algún momento de los últimos cinco años sus recuerdos se han desvanecido, se han quebrado en los bordes. Son defectuosos. Son falsos en formas totalmente sin importancia que hacen que Stiles se preocupe de que tal vez no pueda confiar en ninguno de sus recuerdos, y que todo lo que alguna vez pensó que sabía, se construye sobre una base cambiante de arena.

La boca de incendios está en el otro lado de la intersección de lo que recuerda. La librería tiene un toldo rojo, no uno azul. La casa al final de la calle tiene dos pisos, no uno. Cosas diminutas, pero una bola de ansiedad se sienta pesadamente en su estómago. ¿Cómo puede estar en casa cuando ni siquiera se quedó en su memoria, verdad?

¿Cómo puede estar en casa cuando Stiles sabe que habla con un ligero acento ahora? Cuando a veces la primera palabra que piensa es polaca, no inglesa. ¿Cómo puede estar en casa cuando su padre lo mira de reojo como si fuera un extraño?

Stiles es un extraño, y se encuentra en un camino más extraño del que su padre podría saber.

La casa es igual a la que recuerda Stiles, pero las dimensiones se han reducido. Stiles tenía diez años cuando empacó una bolsa y se fue con su babcia.

Solo se suponía que sería por unas pocas semanas.

—Recuerdas el camino a tu habitación, ¿verdad?—, Le pregunta su papá. Su voz suena como si estuviera cerca de quebrarse.

—Sí. Gracias. —Stiles levanta su maleta y sube las escaleras.

Pasa a través del fantasma de un niño pequeño arrastrándolo hacia el otro lado, thump thump thump todo el camino hasta el final.

***

Su habitación pertenece a un niño de diez años. Sus ropas viejas han sido limpiadas, pero lo demás todavía está aquí. Stiles se pregunta si eso es para su beneficio. ¿Creía realmente su padre que llegaría este día, o simplemente no podía tirar nada?

¿Alguna vez se atrevió a imaginar que Stiles no regresaría a casa hasta que Stiles llamó la semana pasada?

Hay un robot lego en el estante. Stiles lo recoge y lo sostiene en sus manos. Lo mira fijamente por un rato, tratando de recordar cómo jugar con él, y luego lo deja de nuevo junto a la fotografía enmarcada de su madre.

***

La cena es incómoda. Su padre le pregunta acerca de su vuelo, y Stiles le cuenta sobre su escala de dos horas en Frankfurt, y cómo fue un largo vuelo desde allí, pero tuvo la suerte de no tener a nadie en el asiento central. Su padre no pregunta sobre Polonia, o sobre la familia allí.

Stiles no pregunta por qué su padre nunca intentó venir a buscarlo.

Se acuesta temprano, echándole la culpa al jetlag.

Él no duerme bien.

***

Stiles camina a la escuela el primer día y se decide a obtener una licencia de conducir lo antes posible. Se pregunta si el viejo Jeep de su madre todavía está en el garaje. Se pregunta si puede siquiera preguntarle a su padre si puede tenerlo. Ya no está seguro de tener ese tipo de reclamo por el afecto de su padre.

La escuela es la escuela. Es sorprendentemente diferente a la escuela en Opoczno, mientras que al mismo tiempo es deprimentemente similar. Stiles se encuentra luchando por sus primeras lecciones. Tiene que entrenar su cerebro para ser receptivo a aprender de nuevo en inglés. La mayoría de los chicos le miran con curiosidad cuando los maestros anuncian al estudiante más nuevo y luego tropiezan con su nombre.

—Es Stiles—, Stiles les dice. —Es solo Stiles.

—Oh, gracias a Dios—, dice uno de sus maestros. Él es de los ojos locos que quiere ser llamado Cupcake. —Porque me parece que tus padres te pintaron en melaza y te dejaron rodar en un set de Scrabble.

Y Stiles tiene el set de Scrabble. ¿Pero le encanta? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Finstock definitivamente va a ser su maestro favorito. Es demasiado raro para no serlo.

Hay un chico en el escritorio de al lado que mastica su pluma y arruga la frente ante su libro de texto y se ve presa del pánico cuando Finstock comienza a hablar sobre una próxima prueba. Stiles está casi seguro de que es un hombre lobo.

Probablemente esté incluso en la manada Hale.

Stiles no le dice quién es.

Así no es como funciona esto.

Stiles ni siquiera ha terminado su compendio todavía.

***

Un compendio es una especie de resumen, y una especie de factura de venta.

Esto es toda la mierda que conozco.

Esto es lo que estás recibiendo.

Es tuyo ahora.

Soy tuyo.

Stiles lo está dedicado a Laura Hale.

***

Stiles termina su compendio unas noches antes de cumplir dieciséis años.

Stiles no le gusta hacer los cálculos.

Stiles tendrá dieciséis años en tres días. Laura Hale tiene, piensa, diez años más que él.

No es ideal.

Pero ninguno de ellos tiene nada que ver en ello. Esto se decidió antes de que ninguno de ellos naciera.

***

—Hey, muchacho—, dice su papá, recostado en la puerta. Lleva una expresión atrapada entre la esperanza y el miedo.

—Hey, papá—. Stiles cierra su compendio y tamborilea sus dedos ligeramente sobre la cubierta de cuero. Stiles fue a cazar con su tío Bogdan para matar al lobo. Su Babcia le mostró cómo desollarlo. Aprendió cómo hacer la portada de su libro cosido a mano y cómo tallar runas de los huesos.

Un lobo por un lobo, dijo Babcia.

También era un símbolo, pensó Stiles.

Todo lo que sé, todo lo que soy, y está limitado por el lobo.

Pero tal vez eso no es lo que significa el cuero de lobo en absoluto.

Pero tal vez sea tan simple como mataré a otros lobos por ti. Aquí está mi prueba.

—Es tu cumpleaños el lunes—, dice su padre. —¿Algo que quieras hacer?

—Oh—, dice Stiles, y parpadea. Su mente está en blanco. —Um.

—Pensé que podrías querer ver una película o algo después de la escuela—, dice su padre. —¿O podríamos comprar algunas hamburguesas y un nuevo videojuego?

Esas son las cosas exactas que a Stiles le hubiera encantado hacer si aún tuviera diez años. Por supuesto, él todavía quiere hacerlo, así que es difícil resentir a su padre aunque sea un poco por seguir tratándolo como el niño que era. Al parecer, el fantasma de ese niño todavía está acechando este lugar, y se ha deslizado de nuevo en el cuerpo de Stiles y se ha hundido en sus huesos. Sería tan fácil darle voz de nuevo.

Tan fácil.

—Eso sería genial—, dice Stiles, mordiéndose el labio inferior por un momento. —¿Podríamos ir s In-N-Out? No he tenido una hamburguesa con queso de In-N-Out desde hace siglos.

Su papá le da una sonrisa temblorosa. Sus ojos brillan. Se aclara la garganta. —Creo que podemos arreglar eso, hijo—. Y luego, como si tuviera miedo de quedarse mucho tiempo para que su presencia destroce algo entre ellos, retrocede. —Buenas noches, Stiles.

No fue tu culpa, papá.

No era cierto.

Te mentí.

La garganta de Stiles duele demasiado para hacer que su voz sea más fuerte que un susurro. —Buenas noches papá.

***

Beacon Hills se siente salvaje por la noche, como si se hubiera construido sobre la cúspide de una tormenta a punto de estallar. Stiles se sienta frente a su ventana abierta y escucha el aullido del viento.

***

El viernes por la tarde, Stiles se alinea en el DMV con su padre a su lado.

—Uno pensaría que tu uniforme nos llevaría al frente de la cola al menos—, dice Stiles.

Su papá resopla.

***

En el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños, Stiles se ausenta de la escuela. Guarda su compendio en su mochila, recoge las llaves del viejo Jeep azul de su madre y navega hacia la Reserva utilizando una combinación de los recuerdos de su infancia y los mapas de Google.

Él está nervioso Sus palmas sudorosas se deslizan en el volante más de una vez, y su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido.

Esto es para lo que él entrenó.

Esto es por lo que regresó.

Hoy tiene dieciséis años, y tiene su compendio, y él conoce el ritual.

Stiles sigue la curva de la carretera a través de la Reserva. Los árboles abarrotan el camino, y Stiles conduce más lento de lo necesario, porque aún no está acostumbrado a conducir y porque hay una parte de él que realmente no quiere llegar más rápido.

Cuando redondea la curva final, Stiles golpea los frenos y jadea en shock.

Qué carajo.

La casa Hale es una cáscara quemada.

***

El chico huele a tinta y ansiedad. Derek lo observa desde los árboles mientras se acerca a la casa, su camisa de cuadros roja ondeando en el viento detrás de él. Él es pálido y delgado. Sus movimientos son bruscos y espasmódicos. Él mira la casa con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, y enrosca los dedos alrededor de las correas de su mochila.

Y luego vuelve a subir a su Jeep y se aleja.

***

Stiles no puede simplemente preguntarle a su padre todos los detalles, porque ¿cómo va a explicar por qué necesita saberlo?

Oh si papá. Por cierto, yo vengo de una larga fila de emisarios por parte de mamá, y se supone que debemos estar unidos a los hombres lobo cuando cumplimos los dieciséis años. Y como mamá realmente dejó caer la pelota en eso desde que vino aquí y te conoció, todos confían en que yo no lo arruine.

Él dice, en cambio, —Fui a la Reserva—. ¿Qué pasó con la casa Hale?

Su papá le cuenta sobre el fuego, y Stiles lo sabe, ¿sí? Sabe que a una manada de hombres lobo no se le mata por una maldita falla eléctrica, pero asiente y hace un zumbido simpático e intenta que su padre no vea el destello de horror en sus ojos.

¿Qué diablos paso?

***

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Stiles se presenta al chico hombre lobo en su clase de economía, y es invitado a sentarse con él en el almuerzo.

—Entonces, esto podría ser realmente insensible—, dice Stiles sobre sus tater tots, —pero ¿estás afiliado a los Hales?

Scott McCall deja caer la mandíbula. —Um, ¿qué?— Intenta una risa casual, que realmente no cuela en absoluto. Es terrible en mentir. —¿Por qué preguntarías eso?

—Bueno, me imaginé que tu familia es parte de su manada, como algunos primos segundos o lo que sea que haya heredado el lugar, o eres parte de la manada que los mató y tomó su territorio.

Los ojos de Scott se ponen muy grandes. —¿Qu-qué?

—Sé que eres un hombre lobo—, Stiles le dice, manteniendo su voz baja. —Si el poder cambia, eso es genial. No estoy buscando comenzar nada con tu alfa. Solo estoy tratando de conseguir el terreno, ¿de acuerdo? Porque lo último que supe es que Beacon Hills pertenecía a los Hales.

—Los cazadores los mataron—, dice Scott en voz baja.

Oh Dios.

—¿A todos ellos?— Stiles pregunta en un ronco susurro.

—Sí—, dice Scott, y luego parpadea. —Bueno, excepto a Derek.

***

Laura Hale está enterrada en el cementerio con el resto de su manada. Peter Hale está en coma en el hospital y Derek Hale... Derek Hale vive en un depósito de ferrocarril abandonado, según Scott.

Todo es muy confuso.

Scott es un omega, no sabe lo que le pasó a Laura, hay un alfa salvaje desconocido en la ciudad y todo es un desastre.

Stiles va al depósito de ferrocarril.

Él no sabe si Derek Hale está ahí o no. Tal vez los ruidos que escucha son las ratas en las paredes, o las zarigüeyas en el techo. Tal vez sea el viento otra vez, aullando en ausencia de los lobos.

Stiles saca su compendio de su mochila y entrecierra los ojos en la penumbra. —Mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski. Mi madre era Claudia Kozłowa. Se suponía que debía vincularme con Laura Hale, porque algún día se convertiría en la alfa y yo sería su emisario. No lo sé…

Su voz se desvanece.

Él no sabe lo que se supone que debe hacer ahora.

***

Esa noche, Stiles tiene una frenética conversación en polaco con su babcia, su voz tensa de ansiedad. Cuando se da la vuelta, ve que su padre lo mira fijamente, con la cara tensa.

No, él quiere decir. No, ahora estoy en casa. Esto no es lo que crees que es.

Pero su padre apenas habla unas pocas palabras en polaco, ciertamente no lo suficiente como para interpretar correctamente el creciente pánico de Stiles, y ya se está alejando de Stiles, dirigiéndose a la cocina y poniendo espacio entre ellos nuevamente.

Él no dice nada.

Stiles se acuesta temprano.

***

Cuando Stiles tenía diez años, aprendió que la magia era real y que él era mágico.

Aprendió que los hombres lobo eran reales y que un día se uniría con uno.

Cuando Stiles tenía diez años, babcia no dio detalles sobre eso.

Cuando Stiles tenía diez años, aprendió que la magia era un secreto y que no podía contarle a nadie sobre eso. Y aprendió que la magia tenía un precio.

Cuando Stiles tenía diez años, ahogó sus lágrimas cuando habló con su padre por teléfono.

—No quiero volver a casa—, dijo, la mentira que amenaza con destrozarlo en un millón de pedazos. —¡No quiero volver a casa porque bebes demasiado y me asustas!

Nunca es verdad.

Nunca es verdad.

Jamás.

Stiles nunca tuvo miedo de su padre. Asustado por él tal vez.

Y él quería tanto volver a casa.

***

Stiles es atraído hacia la Reserva cuando la noche es oscura y el dosel de los árboles se ondula sobre él como la superficie del océano. Los bosques son salvajes en noches como éstas, y Stiles es tan inquieto como el viento en las hojas. Se siente atraído por la casa de Hale, hacia la cáscara ennegrecida que está en el claro, hacia el suelo lleno de cadáveres.

Es allí donde el lobo se pone a su lado.

—Llegas tarde—, dice Derek Hale.

—Sí—, dice Stiles, apartando la mirada de los restos quemados de la casa. —Lo siento.

Derek Hale es pálido a la luz de la luna, todos los ángulos y bordes afilados que apenas se suavizan con la luz de la luna. Es el único miembro de la manada Hale que queda en Beacon Hills. Bueno, aparte del tío catatónico.

Stiles sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Lo sabía incluso antes de consultar con Babcia.

—Yo...— El corazón de Stiles da un vuelco. —Mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski. Mi madre era Claudia Kozłowa. He completado mi compendio, y lo ofrezco...

—Vete, niño—, dice Derek Hale, y se enrosca la esquina de su boca en un gruñido. —No me interesa. Ya no hay alfa Hale. No hay manada Hale. Sal de aquí y déjame en paz.

Stiles se retira.

***

Beacon Hills es salvaje por la noche.

No hay un Alfa Hale y no hay manada Hale, pero hay un alfa.

Una enorme bestia alfa, atrapada en una forma retorcida y corrompida que es una burla tanto del lobo como del hombre, y sus ojos rojos destellan mientras corre al lado del Jeep.

Stiles agarra el volante con fuerza y conduce tan rápido como se atreve.

***

El chico es el hijo del sheriff. Derek sigue su olor a la casa del Sheriff. El viejo Jeep azul está estacionado en el camino de entrada. Hay marcas de garras en el guardabarros trasero.

***

Stiles abre su compendio y mira el nombre dentro de la portada: Laura Hale. Él lo tacha.

***

—Eres un joven muy perturbado, Bilinski—, Finstock le dice cuando le entrega su tarea.

Se suponía que estaba en la economía.

En cambio, Stiles escribió cinco mil palabras sobre la circuncisión masculina.

Todavía consigue un B +.

—Muy perturbado—, repite Finstock.

Sí. Finstock no sabe ni la mitad.

***

Hay muertes. Hay llamadas telefónicas nocturnas a la casa Stilinski. Ahí está el suspiro del padre de Stiles mientras se viste, el golpe sordo de la caja fuerte cuando se cierra después de que su padre obtiene su arma de fuego, y el clic de la puerta que se bloquea detrás de él. Minutos después, se escucha el sonido del motor del coche patrulla.

Por la mañana hay una nota en la nevera.

Tuve que ir al trabajo - papá.

Stiles traza la letra de su padre con el dedo e imagina que todavía hay amor detrás de esas palabras, cuando tal vez no haya nada en absoluto.

***

La casa Hale lo atrae. Stiles lo rodeaba en su mente, se acercaba más y más con cada rotación, un pedazo de escombros arrastrados por la vorágine. Él está obsesionado por la destrucción, frustrado por encontrar su propio futuro en las cenizas también, y una parte secreta de él duele por la manada que nunca conoció. Él quiere escupir en el ojo del universo por esto. Durante los últimos cinco años, ha pasado aprendiendo, por el padre que rechazó, por todo lo que ya ha sacrificado porque nació para ser el emisario Hale... así que al diablo con el universo.

A la mierda.

Todas esas horas, con la mano apretada mientras escribía su compendio, y la manada de Laura Hale ya estaba muerta. Y también Laura, antes de que Stiles volviera a poner un pie en América. Stiles no sabe cual es la palabra clave de esta broma: él o los Hales.

Stiles se siente atraído por la casa Hale.

Deja huellas en la hierba húmeda de rocío mientras rodea los restos de la casa en la noche. La naturaleza está invadiendo la casa. Lo que una vez fue el césped ahora es demasiado alto, y los árboles jóvenes crecen en lugar de hojas de hierba. Las estrellas son muy brillantes aquí afuera, y Stiles inclina su cabeza como un pájaro de ojos afilados y mira las constelaciones.

La ceniza de montaña gotea de sus dedos como una ocurrencia tardía.

El alfa gruñe, los ojos parpadean en rojo.

Es una bestia. Es monstruoso.

Stiles extiende su mano, gira y se rodea de cenizas.

—Puedes resoplar e inflar todo lo que quieras, alfa—, Stiles le dice a la bestia. —No te pertenezco.

La bestia gruñe de nuevo.

—Me prometieron a los Hales—, Stiles lo dice. —Los Hales.

La bestia ruge.

***

El chico huele a miedo cuando entra en el depósito, pero no vacila.

—¿Derek Hale? El alfa me persigue. Necesito tu ayuda.

Sostiene su libro encuadernado en cuero y se gira para mostrarlo en cada rincón oscuro del lugar.

Luego lo deja en el suelo y espera.

***

—Jesús, joder—, dice Stiles cuando los dientes de Derek Hale rompen la piel de su muñeca. Derek no es un alfa, por lo que no lo convertirá, la razón principal por la que la mayoría de los emisarios están obligados a ser betas antes de convertirse en alfas de sus manadas. Hay otras formas de asegurar la inmunidad a la mordedura, porque el sistema no es perfecto y, a veces, es un enlace alfa con un emisario después de su fallecimiento si su emisario anterior muere, o si no había un emisario disponible antes, pero esos métodos de asegurar la inmunidad es aparentemente increíblemente dolorosa. No es la única razón por la que Stiles ha elegido vincularse con Derek Hale por el alfa salvaje, pero no fingirá que no lo tuvo en cuenta. ¿Aunque esto? ¿Estos colmillos desgarrando carne blanda y sangrienta? Sí, esto aquí también duele como el infierno.

Derek le sostiene la muñeca y levanta su sangrienta boca el tiempo suficiente para inspeccionar la herida. Luego vuelve a agachar la cabeza y le lame la herida.

—Entonces—, dice Stiles, con su voz entrecortada con lágrimas no derramadas, —estamos unidos. Ya no tengo un alfa salvaje detrás mi trasero, y tú tienes un emisario.

La expresión de Derek es difícil de leer. Es habitualmente hostil, pero también tiene una vulnerabilidad que solo puede provenir de ser un animal de manada completamente desprovisto de manada.

Mal momento.

Si Stiles hubiera estado aquí...

Rizo sus dedos, roza la punta de ellos contra la mandíbula de Derek mientras Derek lame la herida nuevamente.

Derek se encuentra con su mirada.

—Entonces—, dice Stiles, inspirando profundamente, —¿qué hacemos ahora?

***

Un vínculo es una cosa cambiante, mutable. Tomará un tiempo para resolverlo. A Stiles le tomará un tiempo hundirse en todo el dolor, la culpa, la miseria y la ira de Derek, y recordar cómo respirar.

Dios.

Sus lágrimas pican cuando llora por la manada a la que nunca llegó a encontrarse, pero cuya pérdida siente con más fuerza a través del vínculo.

Se pregunta si funciona a la inversa.

¿Podrá Derek llorar a dos madres muertas ahora?

¿Es ese el regalo que Stiles le ha dado?

***

—Stiles—. Hay angustia en los ojos de su papá.

Stiles deja su tarea a un lado y resiste el impulso de retorcerse.

Su papá entra en su habitación. —Necesitamos hablar, hijo. Lo sé... —Se aclara la garganta. —Sé que no eres feliz aquí, pero...

—No, papá, yo...

Su padre da un paso adelante y agarra la manga de Stiles. Levanta el brazo, empuja la manga de la sudadera con capucha hacia atrás para exponer el vendaje en su muñeca que Stiles pensó que la había escondido tan jodidamente bien.

—¡Es una mordedura de perro!— Se tira de la muñeca hacia atrás y desabrocha el broche que mantiene el vendaje cerrado. Empieza a desenvolverlo. —¡Es solo un mordisco de perro, papá!—

Su padre se ve desgarrado entre el alivio y el horror cuando Stiles expone su herida. —Oh, Jesús, niño. ¿Fuiste al hospital? ¿Y si tenía la rabia?

—Está bien—, dice Stiles. —Papá, está bien.

—Jesús, pensé...— Su papá se endereza, se pasa los dedos por el pelo.

—Papá—, dice Stiles. Él se levanta —Yo no haría eso. Quería volver a casa. Siento no haber venido antes. Te extrañé.

Y de repente se están abrazando, y Stiles está llorando y él cree que su padre también lo está, y tiene diez años otra vez, y tiene dieciséis años, y tiene todas las edades en el medio, todos los días cuando se pone de hombros y jura no permitir que su dolor salga, todas las noches cuando llora en su almohada porque extraña mucho a su padre, y es un dolor diferente al de su madre, y algunos días duele incluso más que su madre muriendo, porque su padre está vivo, su Papá está justo allí en Beacon Hills, pero Stiles aún no tiene permitido ir a casa.

—¡Proszę, babciu! Proszę!

Era una carga injusta para poner en un niño.

Sigue siendo una carga injusta.

—Te extrañé—, repite, y sus lágrimas lo ahogan.

—Dios—, dice su padre, con la voz apagada en algún lugar del cabello de Stiles. —Yo también te extrañé, niño. Te extrañe mucho.

***

El vínculo se envuelve a su alrededor como las bobinas de una boa, y aprieta. Stiles intenta dormir y no puede. Él está inquieto. Demasiado frío, y luego demasiado caliente. Él no puede encontrar una posición cómoda. Los patrones que hace la luz de la luna en su pared y en el techo lo distraen.

Hay un lobo acechando alrededor de los bordes de la conciencia de Stiles ahora. Una presencia silenciosa y melancólica en el rincón de su mente. Vigilante.

Stiles le muestra la garganta al lobo y luego le muestra los dientes.

Stiles es tan mortal como un lobo, a su manera.

***

Stiles quiere que el alfa muera.

Stiles deja un rastro con su chispa, y lo sigue a través de la oscuridad.

Lo lleva al hospital.

Lo lleva a un hombre que inclina su cabeza que sonríe y dice: —Debes de ser Stiles.

Es Peter Hale.

***

El fuego es cruel. El fuego agrieta la fachada de Derek también. La piel de Peter Hale se ampolla, se quema y se derrite como el plástico, y Derek observa, con la mandíbula apretada tan fuerte que está temblando. Stiles se pregunta lo que ve. Se pregunta si ve al hombre que era Peter mientras el resto se quema bajo las llamas.

Hay un dicho, ¿no es así, sobre limpiar el mundo con fuego?

Excepto que el fuego no está limpio en absoluto.

—¡Derek!— Stiles se acerca y lo agarra por la muñeca. —¡Tienes que acabar con él!

Debido a que Scott también está aquí, se siente como la mitad de la puta escuela, en realidad, es un desastre total, y Scott tiene la loca idea de que si mata al hombre lobo que lo creó, puede volverse humano nuevamente. Stiles no puede dejar que eso suceda.

—¡Hazlo!— Stiles le grita, y Derek da un paso adelante.

Él desliza sus garras a través de la garganta de Peter.

Cuando se da vuelta, sus ojos están rojos. —Soy el alfa ahora.

Por primera vez desde que regresó a Beacon Hills, Stiles siente que algo dentro de él se instala en su lugar.

***

Stiles ha quemado tantos puentes como él construyó. Los amigos que casi hizo en la escuela ahora mantienen la distancia. Scott tiene una mirada de traición cada vez que mira a Stiles. Su padre se ha dado cuenta de cuántas noches no está en casa y su dolor se está convirtiendo lentamente en sospecha. Incluso Derek, quien tiene el eco del latido del corazón de Stiles en su propia caja torácica, le gruñe cuando va al depósito después de la escuela.

—Lo planeaste.

—Planeé que mataras al alfa—, dice Stiles, levantando la barbilla. —No sabía que era tu tío al principio.

Derek cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Y cuándo lo supiste?

—¿Por qué importa?— Stiles pregunta.

—¡Porque él era manada!

—Él mató a tu hermana. Tenías todo el derecho de matarlo.

—¡Esa no fue tu decisión!

Stiles resopla. —¡Alguien tenía que hacerlo!

Los ojos de Derek brillan. —Sal.

El estómago de Stiles se aprieta. —¿Qué?

—Sal—. Derek sacude la cabeza. —Toma tu maldito libro, y vete.

***

Nadie le dijo a Stiles qué pasaría si su alfa lo rechazara después de que se hubieran unido. Se siente como si hubiera tragado navajas de afeitar. Stiles yace acurrucado en su cama, gimiendo de dolor, con su compendio abierto frente a él, y su celular agarrado en su mano.

Duele.

Todo duele.

Cierra sus ojos punzantes. Cuando los abre de nuevo, él retrocede. Derek está de pie junto a su cama, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estás sufriendo.

—Jodido vínculo—, murmura Stiles.

Derek se sienta en el borde de su cama y le pone una mano en el hombro. Una ola de alivio rueda sobre Stiles, lo levanta y lo carga. Se estremece, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—Has tachado el nombre de Laura—, dice Derek.

Stiles abre los ojos de nuevo. —Sí.

Derek se encuentra con su mirada. —Escribiste el mío.

Stiles asiente.

—Tú me elegiste.

Stiles asiente de nuevo. —Quiero decir, eras tú o un alfa salvaje, así que—. Se encoge de hombros.

¿Es eso una sonrisa de Derek Hale? Eso tiene que ser un signo del apocalipsis inminente.

—Pero también—, dice Stiles, —también te elegiré en el futuro. Solo para que lo sepas.

Se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que alguien eligió a Derek Hale. Cuando alguien lo miró y lo juzgó.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Todavía no—, dice Stiles. —Pero voy a hacerlo.

***

Beacon Hills es tranquilo por la noche. El viento susurra a través de los árboles en la Reserva, delicado y suave. Stiles cierra los ojos cuando Derek corre, y sigue la cadena brillante del vínculo en su mente. Su lobo es fuerte y rápido.

Stiles se sienta frente a su ventana abierta, y hojea su compendio.

Todo lo que sé, todo lo que soy, y está limitado por el lobo.

El compendio dice muchas cosas en muchos idiomas. También dice cosas no escritas:

Esto es toda la mierda que conozco.

Esto es lo que estás recibiendo.

Es tuyo ahora.

Soy tuyo.

Dice: mataré a otros lobos por ti. Aquí está mi prueba.

Stiles tachó el nombre de Laura una vez, y escribió el de Derek.

Soy tuyo.

Fin


End file.
